Infection with the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) is characterized by progressive decline in immune function, usually over a period of years. For most HIV-1 infected individuals, this decline with eventually result in the development of opportunistic infections (OIs) and/or malignancies associated with the acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS). Although a long-term IAIDS-free survival period may be seen, the majority of individuals will eventually develop AIDS and die as a result of their disease. Currently, treatment for HIV-1 infection consists of antiretroviral chemo- therapeutic drugs and the management of the OIs and malignancies associated with AIDS. This is a phase III, randomized double-blind, parallel group, international multicenter study, designed to evaluate the antiviral effect and durability of response (as measured by HIV-1 RNA) and safety of 3TC/ZDV/ 1592U89 as compared to 3TC/ZDV/IDV. Patients will be evaluated for antiretroviral activity, safety, and tolerance of the treatment regimen.